Dragonball Z 2.0:Bruss The Ultra Saiyan's Revenge
That's me. That's me. This movie takes place one year after the Buu saga. King Kai tells Goku and Vegeta to come to his planet right away. Goku uses Instant Transmission to get them there. Vegeta asks what King Kai wants. King Kai says "Well I have some bad news. Bruss is in hell, like he should be, but he's destroying everybody that he sees. Normally just one of you could beat him now for sure. But he has gone Ultra Saiyan 2!!! This form is 50x times as strong as his base form which as you know is a Ultra Saiyan. Plus, to make matters even worse, he has mastered the power to form an energy moon and go ape on his own since there is no moon in hell. He might be unstoppable." Vegeta says "But we only won last time because of Krillin's Destructo Disk which neither me or Kakorot know. Plus the Spirit Bomb won't work since most of those people know us and will not help us at all." Goku says "Well I had Krillin teach me that move after we defeated Buu so we may still have a shot but to be fair to him since he is just one person and not two we should do fusion before the fight." Vegeta says "There is no way I am doing Fusion. The Saiyans are warriors not dancers. Those poses are almost as stupid as the ones that the Ginyu Force did. They were some of Cooler's men until Broly killed them." King Kai says "Who cares!? Just get going or there won't be any more hell to save!" Goku teleports them to hell. Bruss sees them and says "Finally. A challenge." Goku goes ss4000 and does a Destructo Kamehameha. Bruss dodges it and fires a Mini Galick Gun at Goku. Goku reflects it back at him. Vegeta then goes ss400 and fires a Galick Flash at Bruss. Bruss reveals that he has been holding back and goes ape. Vegeta tells Goku to get the Saiyans. Goku does this and tells them what is going on with Bruss. They agree to help him. Meanwhile Vegeta looks up at the energy moon and goes Super Saiyan Infinity again. He then destroys Bruss's tail with a Mini Galick Gun. This returns Bruss to being a Ultra Saiyan 2. Vegeta does a 50x Kaio-ken and fires a Big Bang Storm at Bruss. Bruss isn't even bleeding. Goku then arrives with the Saiyans and tells them to hold up their hands. Vegeta says "No Kakorot. Let me finish this myself. I am tired of being 2nd Best. First it was Broly that surpassed me. Then You Kakorot. Then I find out that a Saiyan by the name of Bruss makes you look like a wimp." "Well no more! No one will ever be stronger than me again! Before today is over, Bruss will be dead, and I will kill him myself. I am the Saiyan Prince! Vegeta!!!"Bruss then fires a Eradicator Missile at Vegeta. Vegeta deflects it at the Saiyans. Vegeta then does a 1000x Kaio-ken and kills Bruss with Dirty Fireworks. Vegeta then collapses from the strain of using a 100x Kaio-ken. Goku then teleports them to Korin's tower and gives Vegeta a Sensu Bean. They then have a match, which Vegeta wins. Trivia *This movie is 2 hours long.